Many sports or recreational activities require some sort of safety gear such as helmets, fire retardant suits, knee pads, life vests, safety harnesses and lifelines just to name a few. In the eyes of a sailor, no safety gear is more important than a safety harness and a lifeline. In a worst-case scenario, they can mean the difference between life and death. Although they are clearly acknowledged by most sailors as very important, they are also often used as weather-cloth attachment points, as lashing arms for an array of gear, and by dockside hands trying to stop a boat that's coming alongside. Until they're really needed, lifelines are generally abused and taken for granted.
In any onboard lifeline system made up of many components, one weak link can precipitate a major failure. Because many lifeline fittings are shackled, pinned, screwed, or even lashed together, it takes only one “undoing” to spell disaster. Wear and tear takes their toll, so it's vital each part is appropriately sized and regularly inspected. In fact, a prudent thing to do would be to replace the lifeline and to keep a spare lifeline system on board so if the existing lifeline shows signs of weakness during a sail it can be easily and safely replaced. On the systems available on the market today this is easier said than done.
Many sailors simply do not replace lifelines on a regular basis since it is costly, cumbersome and requires special equipment to either splice the stainless steel wire or attach fittings at the end of the stainless steel wire using a high pressure-fitting machine. For these reasons as well as the large quantity of storage space required to store many feet of spare stainless steel wire to replace a compromised safety line should it break during a long distance sail is why sailors do not routinely replace lifelines on a regular basis or keep spare stainless wire on board.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed on the market today is a lifeline that has strength, can be easily stored and one in which clasps, clamps and other hardware can easily and soundly be attached to the lifeline. The present invention fulfills the market need described above. The present invention provides a kit that uses state of the art synthetic lines and attaching hardware that makes changing lifelines, fast, easy and foolproof. The present invention does not require splicing stainless steel wire, nor does it require high pressure clasping equipment. Instead, a new lifeline can be facilitated quickly and easily, yet provides as much structural integrity as conventional stainless steel safety lines that require qualified professionals and equipment to install them properly. Therefore, the present invention meets a need present in the market today.